Sam is my beautiful
by ItsPuckett
Summary: Sam finds out something about Cat and this changes their relationship completely by one simple action. Rated M for sexual content. (The story is better than the summary) Puckentine


"Hey" Cat yelled as she entered the shared apartment, only to find Sam lying flat on the couch in the middle of the living room with the remote in her hand and a freshly opened root beer in the other.  
"hey kiddo, wassup?" Sam replied not removing her eyes from the TV.  
"You said you would pick me up from school, but you didn't show up nor did you answer your phone" Cat said with crossed arms and a poker face starring at Sam. Sam sat up and started to look confused around for her phone.  
"Ugh… yeh… I'm sorry…kitten" Sam replied while looking everywhere for her phone with big brown eyes following her. She opened the fridge.  
"Oh there it is" she said excited while she raised her hand holding the phone with a little grin. She saw she had 4 missed calls and 5 messages from Cat.  
"I had to make Tori drive me home, and I also had to make her drive me this morning because a certain blonde was sleeping" Cat said annoyed.  
"Hey kitten I said I'm sorry, it's not my fault this couch is so comfortable" she said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.  
"You don't think you are just being forgiven just like that don't you?" Cat said even more annoyed. Sam laughed thinking _"why does she have to be so sexy when she is annoyed?, whats happening to me? She is my friend, my roommate I shouldn't think she is sexy"_ Sam snapped out of her thinking and walked up to Cat that hadn't moved at all.  
"Let's go to the adventure park, and I will pay everything, and do everything that you and only want to do" Sam said with a huge smile on her face hiding how much she really just wanted to stay home watching TV just the two of them, instead of leaving to somewhere with too many people on one place. Sam hates most people but Cat she likes. Sam started so see a little dimple appear on the smaller girls cheek, and found herself lost in it.  
"Yay yay, I would love that" Cat said eagerly while jumping up and down.  
Sam snapped out of her starring at Cat's dimple, as she felt a pair of small arms around her.  
"Not a hugger, not a hugger" She said pulling away. Cat pouted, and Sam felt the guilt comming.  
"Okay for you I'm a hugger" Sam said smiling at the smaller girl that immediately grabbed Sam's arms and placed them around her waist as she pulled close to Sam and gave her a hug. Cat blushed by the feeling of Sam's arms around her waist and so did Sam.

They arrived at the adventure park, and Cat jumped off the motorcycle to find the entrance of the huge adventure park. Sam just admired the excited Cat.  
"Lets go, come on, Sam come on" Cat said without any patience, while speeding a little up as she walked inside the park.  
"Woah, I'm coming I'm coming, slow down redhead" Sam said laughing while she followed Cat.  
They went through a few rides, and Sam actually enjoyed it. She didn't normally like adventure park's or any fun like that, at least not as much as Cat did, but when she did those things with Cat everything made sense. She liked everything if it included the little girl called Cat. In fact she like everything about Cat, she was just having a hard time accepting it, she won't realize that she not only like, but love Cat. Cat had been a little down lately, and it crushed Sam to see her down like that, she knows Cat love this park and it was obvious that that was the place for them to go.

They sat down in a salad bar that was what Cat wanted. They ordered and just sat there smiling at each other. Cat would occasionally look down because she got shy, she felt a warmth every time her brown eyes met Sam's blue.  
The food came and Cat started eating her salad, Sam tried to eat the salad, as she's a meat lover, she tried only for Cat. She would just sit there enjoy watching Cat enjoy her meal. Cat could feel something starring at her and looked up only to find Sam's eyes looking in hers.  
"What?" Cat asked confused with her mouth full with food as a little dressing was dripping down her bottom lip.  
Sam smiled and pointed at her lip where the dressing was. Cat immediately felt the dressing and wiped it away while blushing. Sam just smiled finding it rather sexy and cute.  
After the meal they went for the last ride, Sam let Cat chose which she should never have done, she chose the carousel with the horses. Sam groaned but she promised Cat, it's all about Cat, it's always all about Cat for Sam.  
"Come on it's gonna be fun" Cat said pushing Sam to the ride.  
"Right" Sam said rolling her eyes.

All Sam did the whole ride was looking at Cat enjoying it just as much if not more than the 6 year olds. Sam couldn't stop admiring how Cat could make a simple thing as a ride to something extraordinary. How she could enjoy simple things like that on that level.  
After the ride, they went back to the bike and Cat sat behind Sam and placed her hands tight around Sam's waist, and Sam immediately lost it. She lost her place by the touch of certain redhead. She felt her skin heating, and heartbeat raising. This was the feeling she would get every single time Cat touched her.  
"Are we heading home or…?" Cat asked confused  
"Oh yeh, sure" Sam said nervously as she hit the engine and headed home.

They walked into their apartment Sam placed herself on the couch, and so did Cat.  
"Thank you so much for taking me to the park, it really meant a lot… I really needed it" Cat said nervously looking down while hiding her hands in her sleeves. Sam noticed this and started getting concerned by the way she spoke and acted.  
"No problem kiddo, you okay? You seem a little down these days, is everything okay? Is it that Robbie guy again that won't leave you alone? Just say a word and I will be there with my butter sock, you know momma always have one hidden somewhere, ready for use" Sam said, anger filling her voice by the thought of Robbie.  
"No no, its not Robbie, I'm… fine… don't worry about me" Cat said with a fake smile that faded away within seconds.  
"Cat stop lying, I know something is wrong, I can always see if something is wrong with you, tell me" Sam said as she lifted Cats chin so their eyes met.  
"Tell me, because if you don't, I can't be okay, I can't be happy, my happiness depends on you, your my sunshine". Sam said thinking, _"Did I really just say this out loud to her? I don't hope she gets me wrong omg, smooth Puckett smooth._ Though Cat didn't seem to take notice of the wrong messages Sam possibly could have send her and just answered with a simple:  
"I can't" almost crying.  
"Try" Sam reply getting more and more desperate and concerned.  
Cat was about to pull up her sleeve but hesitated. Sam is not stupid and knew what was going on and toke matters into her own hands, as she gently held Cats hands and slowly lifted up her sleeves to find small scars on her waist.

Sam was in chock, Cat couldn't even look at Sam. Sam toke it all in and looked at Cat with no facial expression, only the confusion and concern.  
"Since when did you do this, how long has it been going on?" Sam said with hurt in her voice.  
"A.. few weeks" Cat looked down, she hadn't had any eye contact with Sam yet.  
"Look at me Cat" Sam said.  
Cat looked at Sam and started to cry out. Sam placed Cat's head on her shoulder and felt Cat's tears soaking her t-shirt. Sam let her cry out then lifted her head to make eye contact with the tiny redhead.  
"Now, tell me why? Why would you do such thing to your beautiful skin, why would you want to hurt yourself? You are the most positive person I know, this is the last thing I would think you could do. You are amazing, always cheering, I don't understand, you need to tell me, no matter how hard it is, just do it" Sam said with furrowed eyebrows and looked like she could cry any second, but Sam doesn't cry, Sam don't do crying, in the matter of fact Sam don't like doing anything.  
"I have always had that sadness in me, I never understood it, but I always had it ever since my parents left me to help my mental sick brother… I miss them Sam, I really do" The last sentence brought Cat into to tears again and Sam understood, but Sam knew that Cat wouldn't just know what cutting was.  
"But what about the cutting, how did you start? When do you do it? I mean you are at school from eight to four and are with me the rest of the day" Sam asked confused.  
"I heard about it. I heard some people talk about it in school, they said It made all bad things go away, so I thought, why not give it a try? I do it in the night, when you are sleeping and you expect me doing the same" Cat replied.  
"I'm so sorry to hear this, I feel guilty for not realizing it, for not stopping you sooner, I'm sorry" Sam said as she leaned back in the couch as she realized everything, looking straight out in the air.  
"Sam, stop there is no way this is your fault, don't feel guilty, promise me you won't feel guilty" Cat said as she moved closer to Sam and felt her bare leg skin on Sam's jeans which made them both heat up for a second.  
Sam sat up straight again taking Cats hands in hers not leaving her eyes.  
"No, you promise me a thing. Promise me every time you want to cut those little beautiful wrists you draw something beautiful, just like you, on the spot you want to put the razor, draw or write something you love and finds beautiful" Cat smiled and took a deep breathe.  
"I promise" She said and both smile at each other forgetting everything, and just stared into each other's eyes as Cat Started to lean into Sam and saw Sam's eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips.  
Sam pulled away, still not feeling comfortable with the feelings Cat was giving her.  
"Should we watch a movie or something" Sam said while slapping herself on her lap in an attempt to distract them for all that just happened.  
"Umm… Okay you chose one and I will go get some fruit for us" Cat said while standing up feeling a little confused thinking  
_"Was it wrong to try? She is not feeling the same way as me, if she only knew how much I want and need her, I just gotta respect that, why are you doing this to me Puckell!?"  
_"You mean fruit for you, bring a root beer and the ribs leftover for me also" Sam said as Cat leaved to the kitchen.  
Sam watched Cat as she walked to the kitchen her skirt weaved which made made her pink panties visible once in a while, Sam bit her lip. _"Dang that girl got some legs, wait, no Sam stop, stop stop stop, you are not supposed to think that, get a grib Puckett, if she only knew what she is doing to me" _Sam thought as she snapped out of her little daydream about Cat's legs.  
"Kay kay" she heard Cat reply in a higher pitch than normal, which made Sam shiver.  
Sam couldn't respect the feelings she have for Cat, she won't admit that she like everyone else have feelings, and she might not be as though as she thinks. Somewhere inside her, a soft vulnerable Sam might need a certain redhead to come out.

Sam putted on a random movie and soon Cat came back.  
"Here you got your root beer and ribs," Cat said with the cutest voice Sam had ever heard. Sam smiled and met her brown eyes and found herself lost for a moment before replying.  
"Thanks baby" Cat froze for a moment, and Sam was confused on Cat's sudden reaction.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Cat said as her eyes widen.  
"Eh… what do you mean?" Sam said in confusion as she took the root beer and ribs.  
_"Did Sam just call me baby? And she didn't even notice it? What is this supposed to mean? Oh god Cat you are overanalyzing everything, which is very common when you have a crush on someone… wait it can't be…SAM? No no I better sit down" _Cat shaked her head and went back to reality.  
"Hey, hey Cat you okay?" Sam asked as Cat sat down close to her.  
"Yeh, im just fine" Cat said nervously, Sam didn't pay attention, she was after 6 months of living with Cat used to Cat acting a little odd, especially when Cat had forgotten to take her special vitamins.  
The movie began and Cat was focused on the movie, but Sam wasn't. Sam couldn't get her eyes off Cat, It became harder and harder for her every day not to admire Cat and look at the way she move.  
Cat took a bite of a strawberry, her lips was around the strawberry making them very visible, which made Sam go crazy. She felt such and urge to feel and taste those lips.  
Sam started to get pictures in her head that included her and those delicious and soft lips of Cat.  
It was too much for her and she needed relieve.

She walked to the bathroom and started to undress her lover region, and started to rub her inner folds furiously, but there was a problem. She couldn't get Cat out of her head while doing it. No matter how many hot guys she imagined shirtless, she just couldn't forget Cat and those lips, and the legs and that petite butt. She slipped in one finger then another and started pumping, now all she could think of was Cat, but she thought it was wrong so she stopped just before climax. It felt wrong to masturbate to her best friend.  
She cleaned herself and went back to Cat that was still attached to the movie.

Half way through the movie Cat started to doze and Sam thought it was time for bed, but at that time Cat was already asleep with her head in Sam's lap, and Sam did everything not to get too aroused by the touch.  
"Hey kitten, don't you think it's time for bed?" Sam asked while gently waking up Cat. Cat woke up and blushed realizing she had been laying in Sam's lap.

They both got ready for bed, Sam was a little faster than Cat so she was already laying in her bed. Cat entered the room and was about to lay herself in her bed when Sam suddenly changed her plans.  
"Hey kid what do you think you are doing, I'm not letting you sleep alone in your bed if you feel like doing anything you shouldn't during the night, come here" Sam made room for Cat to lay besides her. Cat giggled as she walked over to Sam's bed and laid next to Sam holding around her. They both got hot of their touch, and they just laid there looking at each other.  
Sam saw something on Cat's wrist. She realized there were written "Sam".  
Sam looked at the text then at a smiling Cat.  
"You wrote my name on your wrist?" Sam asked with sparkles in her eyes.  
"Yeah I did, you told me I should draw or write something I love and find beautiful on my wrist to prevent me from cutting, I wanted to be prepared for the night" she said as Sam petted her wrist with her thumb.  
"You… you think I'm beautiful and you like me?" Sam asked not stopping the petting and first now looked into Cats chocolate brown eyes and saw Cat blushing.  
"Absolutely, every inch of you is beautiful, I not only like you, I love you, not just as a friend but so much more. I just never could reach out to you as I know you most likely doesn't feel the same, and that's fine, I just had to tell you, rather sooner than later you know?" Cat said not leaving Sam's eyes.  
"Cat, I feel the exact same way, I just had a hard time to accept those feelings, but tonight I realized them" Sam said placing her hand on Cat's cheek and petting it.  
"Why? Why did you have a hard time accepting them? Am I really that disgusting or whatever?" Cat said as she pulled away from Sam's hand. Sam laughed.  
"Cat, you are the completely opposite of disgusting, and that has been the problem, you are absolutely gorgeous, I just can't stop admiring you, everything you do is so beautiful, in my eyes you do no wrong"  
Sam said with a slightly serious expression. Cat smiled.  
"You are actually talking feelings, it's not something I have seen before"  
Sam laughed.  
"Its crazy right? Look what you are doing to me kiddo. I can't believe I'm saying all this, but it's coming from my heart, Catarina Valentine I love you"  
Before Cat could even speak Sam's lips were on Cat's. Cat was laying on her back and Sam was laying on her side only her elbow to hold her up. Sam cupped Cat's cheek as the kiss went from soft to passionate. Sam pulled away to breathe. Cat bit her lip as she placed her hands behind Sam's neck and pulled Sam back into the kiss. Sam smiled into the kiss as she placed herself on top of the smaller girl. Cat opened her legs so Sam could fit between them for better friction.

They both started to heat up and Sam moved her right hand from her cheek down to her waist feeling Cat's curves. Sam tugged at Cat's shirt, but stopped and looked back at the younger girl.  
"Are you sure about this Cat? I don't want to bring you into something you don't feel comfortable with"  
Cat bit her lip, which aroused Sam.  
"With you I feel comfortable about everything, this is what I want right now, I want you" Cat replied  
Sam smiled and went back to where she left, this time she lifted Cat's shirt to expose the tanned stomach of Cat. She started to kiss it and explore it, just like she would like to explore every inch of Cat's perfect petite body. Sam lifted the top over Cats head and arms to see Cats exposed bra. Sam licked her lips.  
"Fuck it, you are so damn beautiful girl" Sam said at the sight.  
"Language" Cat replied while smirking. Sam couldn't hold it back and attacked Cat's neck with kisses making sure not to leave any love marks as Cat had school and what so ever. She started to kiss Cat's jawline which made Cat throw her head back and Cat let out a moan. Cat's little noises turned Sam even more on and she started to kiss Cat from the jawline down her neck. Then to her collarbone nibbling at the sensitive and soft tanned skin making Cat let out a loud moan and she felt Cat buckle her hip into hers making her moan hard.

Sam felt the wet between her thighs grow and Cat started to take off Sam's shirt. They were both in bra and felt each other skin to skin making them both hot by the touch. Sam continued her kissing which then turned into lick just above the line of cat's exposed bra, teasing her, she looked at Cat between each kiss only to meet some lustful brown eyes, seeing Cat in pleasure made her want to pleasure Cat even more.  
She started to undo Cat's bra, looked back at Cat for permission, and then took off the bra throwing it on the floor.  
Sam bit her bottom lip by the sight of Cat's exposed tanned nipples and small round perky breasts.  
She leaned up to Cat and started to lick Cat's bottom lip asking for entrance, Cat accepted and soon they were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Sam kissed Cat and Cat moans into the kiss.  
Sam placed a trail of kisses down cats chest until she reached her breast, and started to lick and squeeze her boobs. She felt Cat trust into her faster and harder and s took it as a sign, so she started to kiss Cat down her stomach to right above her white hot pants with floral print. She took them down and exposed the pink panties she saw earlier. She noticed a little wet spot, Sam smiled knowing it was her that made Cat that excited.  
"You are pretty wet huh kitten?, that's really hot, I want to taste you so bad" Sam said.  
"do it" Cat said very dominant. Sam liked the fact that cat would get a little dominant, she found it rather hot.  
Sam placed her lips on the wet spot on Cat's panties and started to suck and lick on it, tasting Cat's delicious and sweet juice. This action made Cat moan loud  
"Oh god, S-am, th-is is soo good" she said and threw her head back in pleasure. Sam just smiled and continued her sucking. Sam went back to Cat and kissed her hard, Cat couldn't take the teasing so she push Sam to the side only be on top of Sam.

Cat started to kiss Sam as she grinned her hips slow and passionate into Sam's hips. Sam grabbed and squeezed Cat's round tight petite butt, making Cat grind harder and made her nibble Sam's ear flip. Sam grinned and looked at Cat as she seductively crawled down to unzip Sam's jeans to expose Sam's blue boxer shorts, Cat only laughed at the sight, and her eyes widen as she saw the huge wet spot on the center of them.  
"Holy cow you are one excited Puckell" Cat said as she licked and then bit her bottom lip, then winked to Sam.  
"Its Pucke- oh" Sam couldn't even finish the sentence before Cat had taken off her boxers and started to rub her soft meaty lips, and soon placed her lips on them licking her clit until it was erect.

Cat tasted Sam's juice; it was slightly salty but tasty. Cat went back to Sam lips and kissed her, Sam enjoyed the taste of herself from Cat's mouth. Cat started to kiss down her neck then undid her bra and started kissing and sucking on Sam's erect nipples. Now they both were naked, Cat started to kiss Sam and thrust her hips into Sam's feeling each other's wetness, both moaning. Sam went back on top of Cat and started to finger her, pumping in and out watching Cat's eyes flutter in pleasure.

Sam felt Cat tighten and pulse around her 2 fingers, so she knew she was close. She curled her 2 fingers into Cat and felt her inner walls, making Cat climax hard. Sam watched Cat as she rode her orgasm out, thinking Cat was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, especially when she was having an orgasm, probably the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen and it made Sam cum. She laid herself besides Cat, both breathing heavy. Cat turned to Sam  
"Wow that was the most amazing thing I have ever tried, I love you Sammy" she said as she moved closer to Sam kissing her neck soft before placing her head that fitted perfectly into Sam's neck, entwined her fingers with Sam's. Sam felt hear heart raise as she felt Cat's soft and hot breathe on her neck.  
"My pleasure" Sam replied as she looked into Cat's eyes that was starting to shut.


End file.
